Goodbye?
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: The gang is all grown they have jobs and things to worry about. So when Jackie gets a job she really needs and can't refuse in Milan, will Hyde give her a reason to stay? Rated T for references to sex
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story I hope you all enjoy! I don't That 70s' show at all; otherwise Jackie/Hyde would've been endgame and I don't own FRIENDS which it's story line is somewhat used in this. Anyways enjoy, and tell me what you think about it in the reviews.**

The whole gang (except Jackie) were all hanging out in the basement of the house that now belonged to Eric Foreman and his new wife Donna Foreman. So as usual like when they were younger they all hung out and did stupid things when they weren't working.

They knew why Jackie had not shown up yet today, she was clearing her office from when she got fired from her previous job. And she called saying how she ran into an old co-worker who had an open space at his workplace. So, she was in an interview.

Hyde and Jackie had broken up long ago and only acknowledge each other when they had to. Hyde would never admit it but, he did love her and he always would. He missed her, what he wouldn't give to have her in his arms again. But, he was too damn proud to tell her, he knew if he did, that he would be like putty in her hands. He wanted to be his own man, not wanting to be controlled.

"Hey!" said Jackie ecstatically walking into the basement

"How'd the job stuff go?" asks Donna looking up at the small brunette from the couch.

"I got it!" she exclaimed smiling from ear to ear

"This is great!" says Fez getting up, "This calls for sex right Jackie?"

"If anyone's gonna have sex with Jackie it should be Me." says Kelso, pointing to himself.

"It's in Milan." Jackie blurts her smile fading.

"So if you take this job you're gonna move to Milan?" asks Hyde finally speaking

"I know it's far, really far from you guys but it'll be good for me."

"And you're sure about this." Asks Donna, skeptically

"I _think_ so." She says with an unsure smile

"Okay, well then we support you." Says Donna pulling her into a hug

"Thanks, I'm gonna go pack!" says Jackie, excitedly jumping up and leaving.

"Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I hope you all had a lovely weekend, and are enjoying the holiday time. Anyways, here's another update and if you guys are wondering when I'm going to update next follow my twitter _LifeLoveLive_. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s' Show, because if I did season eight wouldn't have been so disastrous, I also don't own the idea of this story which I got from Friends. Enjoy C:, and as always review and tell me what you thought, what I could improve on, what you liked, or what you think is gonna happen next!**

"So how was everyone's day yesterday?" asks Mrs. Foreman the following morning as her and Red entered their old house for a visit.

"Fine." Said Brooke

"Okay." Said Eric and Donna in unison

"Terrible." Said Kelso, folding his arms over his chest

"Very bad, very, very bad." Said Fez, chewing on a Tootsie Roll

"Well why? "Asks Kitty

"Because the hottest girl in point place in leaving!" said Kelso, getting a punch in the arm from Brooke who was sitting next to him, "Damn Brooke!"

"It is true my beautiful goddess is moving to Milan." Fez said with a pout

"Jackie's moving?" asked Kitty, getting multiple sad nods in response

"The loud one?" asked Red, "Why?"

"She got a really, _really_ great job offer there, and it's something she wants."

"Well good for her." Said Red getting himself a beer out of the fridge

"Good?" asked Kitty appalled, "One of my babies is leaving!" she balled

"Oh, damn It." said Red, "See what you dumbass's do?"

"Whoa, what happened in here?" says Hyde, walking into the kitchen

"She found out that Jackie's leaving." Said Donna

His breath hitched, so it wasn't just a bad dream she really was leaving. He really wanted her to stay, although he wouldn't admit it. Maybe there was some way to make her stay…

"Oh." He replied

"Hi everyone!" said Jackie entering the overcrowded kitchen through the sliding door.

"Jackie Beulah Burkhart." Said Kitty going up to the small brunette to meet her, face to face

"Mrs. Foreman!" said Jackie, a bit nervously

"Why?" Kitty throwing her arms up in the air, "What does Milan have that Wisconsin doesn't?" she asked

"Mrs. Foreman you gotta understand, I need this job." Jackie explained, "It's scary, but good scary and it's not like there's anything keeping me here."

"Well Dear I wish you the best of luck." Says Kitty trying not to tear up about one of her babies leaving

"Thank you." Jackie said genuinely

"So kid, when do you leave?" asked Red

"Yeah?" said Donna getting up, "I was planning to throw you a little going away party, so I need to know how much time I have like a month, two months?" asks Donna

"Two days."


End file.
